valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Dahau
is the leader of the group known as Calamity Raven, and the main antagonist of Valkyria Chronicles 3. Profile 'Valkyria Chronicles 3' As a Darcsen who grew up in the Empire, Dahau was the target of severe persecution and racism for the majority of his life. Unlike many others, however, his great intelligence and passion led him to try and organize his people against their oppressors. Forming an armed resistance group of Darcsens, including his wife, Miga, Dahau took action against the Imperial military and government. During this time he developed an almost legendary status after surviving three separate assassination attempts. However, against an opponent as massive as the Empire it was only a matter of time before his resistance was broken, with his wife counted among the dead. While he had failed to achieve his aims from the ground up, Dahau continued to hope and work toward an independent Darcsen nation. This time he sought outside support for his cause, which he found in Yggdist Cardinal Gennaro Borgia. Once again gathering together a loyal and strong Darcsen force, he now devoted himself to Borgia's commands, the Cardinal using his connections to plant Dahau's squad as a special forces group within the Imperial army under the command of Maximilian. While the Imperial prince was suspicious of Borgia's motives, he could not deny Dahau's abilities as a commander despite his Darcsen heritage, and thus let him do as he pleased. Before the invasion of Gallia, Dahau briefly connected with General Radi Jaeger, the two men seemingly kindred spirits in their reasons for fighting. Over the course of the Gallian campaign, Dahau and Calamity Raven repeatedly cross paths with Gallian Army Squad 422, initially proving more than a match for the Nameless. On multiple occasions Dahau makes personal appeals to the Darcsens within the Nameless in a hope to bring them to his cause, this later helping to bring Gusurg under his wing as a new sub-commander. However, as losses during critical moments such as the battle at Naggiar and the assault on Randgriz begin to mount, Dahau's situation becomes increasingly unstable. After Maximilian's defeat, Dahau makes a desperate move, killing his benefactor to gain access to an ancient Valkyrur ruin that Borgia was keeping secret. Within the ruin was a powerful ballistic weapon, which he planned to activate and use to obliterate the Gallian capital in a show of force to galvanize his cause. Before he could carry out this plan, though, the Nameless infiltrate the ruin, defeating the remaining Calamity Raven forces and destroying the weapon. Dahau's stamina finally gives out as the weapon is disabled, briefly seeing a vision of Miga before passing. 'Expanded Biography' Dahau is the captain of the imperial special forces unit known as "Calamity Raven". Every member of Calamity Raven is a Darcsen. Dahau is a prime specimen of a hero, always maintaining his pose and enduring long battles without strain. Having never been defeated in battle, Dahau has earned the respect of allies and enemies alike. Darcsens everywhere put their faith in Dahau, calling him the symbol of their people - faith well-placed, considering that Dahau is guided by an absolute certainty that Darcsens are a people worthy of greater things. Dahau is a very confident man, and has never resorted to belittling others in order to feel superior. Tales of Dahau's prowess state that he once dodge a sniper's bullet, though the validity of this story remains a matter of debate. Dahau's valiance and dignity are of the highest caliber, as are his military and political skills. When speaking to a superior officer, Dahau practices every bit of proper etiquette, though he is humble in his words only and it is always clear from the look on his face that doesn't consider himself inferior to anyone. Dahau was a Darcsen rights activist until he was squeezed into the imperial army through Borgia's schemes. Technically, Borgia should be one of Dahau's greatest enemies, but Dahau agreed to assist Borgia with his plans in exchange for the promise than an independent Darcsen region would be established in the near future. When Borgia's plans fell apart, Dahau chose to kill him in order to acquire the ballistic weapon known as the "Valkyrur Hammer", which Dahau saw as the only remaining way to secure Darcsen freedom. Dahau was willing to be immortalized in history as the great villain who brought about a second calamity if it meant winning true independence for Darcsens everywhere. Dahau's new plan, then was to establish a Darcsen nation through military power alone, but he was ultimately defeated by Kurt and the rest of the Nameless. As he lay dying, an apparition of Dahau's wife appeared before him and stated that it had been a mistake for Dahau to use violence in order to attain freedom for his people. Other Appearances 'Samurai & Dragons' Dahau makes an appearance in Samurai & Dragons as an R monster card. As an R monster card, Dahau is of the Mercenary race and possesses the unique base skill, Hero of Darcsen. Trivia * Dahau and Baldren Gassenarl are the only two infantry units in the franchise that use weaponry from two different class types. He uses a VB PL 5 lance and a machine gun in all encounters save for the game's final stage, in which he uses a compact Gatling gun. * Dahau is one of 3 Invincible bosses (During final encounter only) to appear with the other 2 being Equus and Valkyria Selvaria and he is the only such boss to appear in VCIII. Navigation Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Imperial Army Category:Calamity Raven Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters Category:Squad Captains Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 OVA Characters